


Case SC3E

by ElvaDeath



Series: The World of Asano Gakushuu [10]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Asano Gakuhou's A+ Parenting, Gakushuu finds out about the secret, Help, I Don't Even Know, I don't have a plan, I will protect them with my life, World Domination, at some point probably, probably, the Five Virtuosos are so precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvaDeath/pseuds/ElvaDeath
Summary: “So, in conclusion…” Teppei frowns, thinking hard. “You planted a bug on one of the students and heard them talk about it to their friend.”“Well, when you put it like that…”or,The Five Virtuosos try a little harder to find out what happens up on the hill. What they find sends them down a path of very dubiously legal activities, nighttime mental breakdown sessions, and code names that Gakuhou would weep at. Welcome to Case SC3E.(Inspired by Kunugigaoka Knows by gwendee. I'm sure you've read it. It's amazing. If you haven't, you should.)
Relationships: none as of yet
Series: The World of Asano Gakushuu [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657669
Comments: 36
Kudos: 107





	1. We're Going to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kunugigaoka Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773166) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



> Well... I have really nothing to say for myself. I've hit writer's block hard. I have six and a half chapters of the promised Gakushuu at Hogwarts fic, but... that hasn't been added to in over two months. I also have a surprising amount of half started stuff... which has also been abandoned rapidly. I swear I'll respond to comments... eventually. 
> 
> Anyway! Feel free to yell at me in the comments, but I just wrote this up today, and I thought it might be cool to carry on, so I'm getting it out now to see what people think. If I do decide to continue this, the updates will be very irregular. Something is better than nothing, though, right?
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- E.D.

He’s cold. Their house is always cold. It’s big and old and the insulation isn’t great, but that really shouldn’t matter because it’s summer. It should be warm. It isn’t, though.

Gakushuu sighs, setting down his pen and moving over to the radiator, holding his freezing fingers to the warmth of it. The heat is rushing out at full blast. It’s still cold. He doesn’t know why people think hell is all fire and heat, especially when this type of cold is the one that settles in your bones, creeping and unsettling, not enough to make you panic but enough to make you think you’re about to die from it. This type of cold is hell. Does this mean his house is hell?

If his house is hell, then his father must be the devil, right?

His phone rings. He picks up.

“Asano. They’re asking for another meeting, apparently the younger classes didn’t get enough say in the last one. I’ve checked your calendar, and Monday after school is empty for you, if you can skip your shower before the private tutoring with… that girl in our class with two mothers.”

“Saitou Keiko.” Gakushuu corrects, thinking it over. He hates skipping his afterschool shower, especially on a day like Monday. Mondays are always packed, constant requests for help flooding in that had built over the weekend. Every day is packed, truthfully. But Mondays are especially bad. “I’ll do it. Next time, make sure Tomoya doesn’t glare at them so much when they speak. I don’t want a repeat of this, Ren.”

“Sorry, Asano.” Ren hurries to say.

There’s a pause.

Gakushuu frowns, irritated. He has work to do, and Ren knows this perfectly well. “Anything else?”

“I know the secret.”

“What?!” Gakushuu shoots to his feet, grabbing his jacket from the back of the door and throwing it on haphazardly, fumbling around to shove away his things. “Shit. Meet me in the park. For god’s sake, Ren, be quick. Why didn’t you start with that?!”

“Relax, Gakushuu, I’ll be there.” He can practically hear Ren grinning over the phone, pride in every word. “It’s good. It’s really good. You’re going to be so-”

“Just be there.” He snaps, ending the call. With shaking hands, he grabs his bag and jogs out his room, heading down the stairs to the front door. His father should be out having a meeting. Gakushuu prays he is actually at that meeting. If not… things could get sour very rapidly.

“Gakushuu!” Their most recent housekeeper, possibly the most insolent one so far, sticks her head out of a nearby room. “Where are you off to? Do you need a lift?”

“I’m alright, Mrs Ito.” He rushes out, sticking on a smile that’s hopefully passable. “I’m having a last minute study session with some classmates. I’ll be back by seven.”

She hums, a mischievous smirk sliding onto her face. “Classmates, hm? Well, have fun. Buy her some nice flowers on the way.”

Gakushuu’s face falls flat, staring at her incredulously. “Mrs Ito. I am not dating anyone. You know this.” And even if he was, it certainly wouldn’t be a ‘her’.

“Whatever you say, Gakushuu!” She laughs, turning away to carry on her duties.

Gakushuu should really talk to his father about getting her fired.

Regardless, he should get moving. With one last glance up to the stairs, he steps out into the warm evening air, setting out down the street towards the park. It’s the most convenient place to meet at this time of year. Fairly empty, thanks to its secluded location, but near enough to his house and Ren’s apartment that neither of them attract suspicion.

As he walks, he tries to tame down his rumpled outfit. He can’t stop running possibilities through his head. The Secret of Class 3-E (Case SC3E, as he and his minions have begun calling it) has been plaguing his mind almost constantly. Not only is it clear that something incredibly shady is going on on top of that hill, but Gakushuu has absolutely no doubt that if he finds out what it is, he can take down his father once and for all. Two benefits, right? Being a good citizen and becoming his father’s master.

“President!”

Oh, great.

“Teppei? What are you doing here?” Gakushuu scowls as he sees the boy, peeking out from behind a tree. Pathetic. His supposedly intelligent underling came up with the ‘case’ part of Case SC3E, and has since tried to mimic the spy movies he loves so much. Including calling him ‘President’ instead of Asano every time they meet up like this.

“Ren told us we have a breakthrough in the case.” Teppei hisses, glancing around the completely empty park covertly. “He’s by the- the- the singing beauty’s trap.”

“Japanese, Teppei.” Gakushuu resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’ll have to put up with it for now. He’d rather suffer this than have Teppei run off to his father.

“The seat by the nightingale.” Teppei drops his voice even lower, and then, when Gakushuu only stares at him blankly, he sighs and straightens up, resuming his normal volume. “The bench over there. We talked about this! We have to have code names for our locations!”

“Leave the code names to Ren, for now. He’s our Japanese expert.” Gakushuu carefully maneuvers around him, heading over to the bench.

Unsurprisingly, it’s not just Ren sitting there. Nat is leaning against a tree beside him, a box in his hands, and a phone is propped up on the bench. Gakushuu leans down to look into it once he reaches them. “Tomoya.”

Tomoya glances up on the screen, sat in his room with his chest of drawers pushed up against the door. “Hey, assh...ano. Asano. I thought you were Teppei.”

“You know that being grounded doesn’t reflect well on the group, yes?”

“Yes. In my defense, my cousin was being a little shi...ngle.” Tomoya huffs, 

Gakushuu shakes his head, straightening up. “We’re all here, unfortunately, so I suppose everyone will know now. Remember, anything said absolutely cannot go outside the five of us. Ever. Understood?”

They all nod solemnly, eager eyes focused on Ren.

“The secret. I’ve cracked the case.” Ren preens, lounging back against the bench, his slender figure perfectly positioned to give off an overwhelming stench of smugness. “No need to thank me, Asano, I’m just doing my job.”

Teppei snorts, settling himself on the other side of the phone. “You mean ‘we’. We cracked it. There’s no way you’ve found something out without all of the evidence the rest of us, especially me, have gathered.”

“Yes, yes, we’re all a wonderful team, Ren is so smart, yada yada!” Tomoya interrupts, leaning in close to the phone so his face is all they can see. “Get on with it! What is the secret?!”

“Class 3E are assassins!” Ren declares, right at the same time that Nat blurts out, “Their teacher blew up the moon!” They both stop and glare at each other.

...Assassins? Blowing up the moon? What?

“What?” Teppei repeats Gakushuu’s thoughts, face twisted in barely a fraction of the confusement Gakushuu feels. “Is this some sort of metaphor?”

“No!” Ren and Nat both cry. They stop, glaring again.

“What the hell are you two talking about then? You gonna explain or what?!” Tomoya’s forehead fills the screen.

Ren grabs a cinnamon roll from the box and stuffs it into Nat’s mouth. “Yes, I’ll explain. You remember the moon incident earlier this year? The creature that did it? It’s their teacher.”

Nat chews quickly, desperate to finish the food and butt in.

Their teacher? This makes absolutely no sense. “Start from the beginning.” Gakushuu orders, cutting short Tomoya’s growing outburst. “Tell us exactly how you found out.”

And so it began. By the middle part, Gakushuu was starting to regret his decision. He’d forgotten Ren had picked up his way of making things far more dramatic than they need to be. By the time they reached the end, Gakushuu was still none the wiser, but could accurately depict Ren’s emotional journey from start to finish.

“So, in conclusion…” Teppei frowns, thinking hard. “You planted a bug on one of the students and heard them talk about it to their friend.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“I thought that was illegal.”

“Shut up, Teppei! We got our answers, right?!”

“Tomoya, save that attitude for people who deserve it.” Gakushuu narrows his eyes, brain clicking and whirring. “Nat?”

Choking down the last of his baked monstrosity, Nat gasps for air, then releases his pent up words in a rush. “The government had to kill him somehow or he was gonna blow up our planet. They couldn’t kill him. He said he wanted to be 3E’s teacher. They thought it was their best chance, so put him there, and told the kids in the class to kill him by March. If they do, they get a shitton of money. Their words not mine, by the way. If they don’t, he’ll blow up the world by then. They’ve got another assassin and a guy from the military teaching them too. Oh, and they signed an NDA, so they can’t ask for help unless the government drags someone else in, which is why they were talking about all of this in the first place. Apparently, some are getting worried about whether they actually can ever pull this off or not.”

Silence. Gakushuu stares at Nat. Nat stares at Ren. Ren stares at Teppei. Teppei stares at the floor. No one stares at Tomoya, because they can only see his gaping mouth, and no one wants to stare at that.

Gakushuu wonders if he should stand closer to Teppei. The poor kid looks like he’s about to faint. Gakushuu thinks he might too, though, considering the fact that his brain has just refused to function.

“This is stupid. We can all agree this is stupid. Who thought this was a good idea?!” Tomoya eventually bursts out, his voice crackling over the speaker.

“I know, right?!” Nat gestures emphatically, almost spilling the food in his box. “We could do better than that! How is this the best the world-wide governments could come up with?!”

“We should replace the government. Just get rid of them.” Ren adds nonchalantly, as though he hadn’t heard the part about a planet-destroying creature teaching the stupid 3E kids, who have turned into their only chance to save the world. “Asano can take over. I’ll be his right-hand man. We can spread you three over the departments, as leaders. Then we wouldn’t end up with situations like… this.”

“That comes later, Ren, when we’re old enough.” Gakushuu says, moving his hand up to massage at his temples. “Ok. Ok. And you think they’re telling the truth? You don’t think they noticed the bug and decided to play a prank?”

“No.” Ren says confidently, unphased by the entire thing. “This lasted through the whole day. I heard them practicing to shoot. They talked to their teacher. They called him Koro-sensei.”

Very, very slowly, Teppei pulls out his notepad and pencil, flipping to a new page and starting to scribble notes. “Right. Supercreature… teaching... 3E. Assassination. March. Got it.”

“Hold up!” Tomoya’s eye appears. “You said they were practicing to shoot? So they have weapons?! They have- They have guns?!”

“Uh…” Nat turns a sickly pale. “I didn’t… think about that. They need it for assassination. But…”

Perfect. Absolutely ideal. No wonder the whole class became so cocky wandering around school and standing up to students. They were walking around with guns!

“We’re going to die.” Teppei whispers, then flops to the side. Luckily, Gakushuu had decided to move closer, and now catches him in a tangle of limbs. “Asano, Asano, tell my family I love them! I don’t want to die!”

“You won’t die, idiot.” Ren snorts, standing to help Gakushuu maneuver Teppei to sit on the bench. “They may be delinquents, and yeah, they might hate our guts, and yeah, some of them are violent, and yes, they’re training to kill people, and sure, they have people like Akabane and Terasaka, and yes, they might have threatened us in the library…” He trails off, horror dawning on his features. “We’re totally going to die.”

“I have a friend in America! They can take us in!” Tomoya yells desperately.

Automatically, the four of them reply in unison. “No one cares you went to America, Tomoya.”

“Actually, I care!” Teppei contradicts himself, scooting over to lean in front of the phone screen. “Get us all booked on a plane right now! We gotta go!”

“I can’t speak English!” Nat wails, sinking to the floor and clutching at his box of food. “What do I do?! I’m going to be abandoned here! They’re going to kill me, and none of you can do anything about it!”

“We won’t abandon you, my brother.” Ren declares gravely, grabbing Nat and shaking him by the shoulders. “If you’re going down, we all are. We shall die together. We shall die in each other’s arms! No homo.”

(“Yes homo.” Gakushuu mumbles under his breath.)

...Suffice to say, the group continued like this until a group of women decided to wander through the park. They took one look at the three of them, gathered in each other's arms, sobbing, with Tomoya yelling from the phone and Gakushuu having a silent mental breakdown to the side, and went right back the way they came. However, Teppei managed to spot them through a faceful of Nat’s food, and set about making a grand speech about how they had to be secretive in public. It was all very inspiring, Gakushuu was sure (he didn’t listen to a word of it).

Anyway, they all made their way back home eventually. Gakushuu managed to run the last few minutes to his house, arriving just as the seven o’clock bell chimed, and joined his father for yet another tense dinner. He kept sneaking glances over the table, wondering exactly what he had claimed from the government from this arrangement, and whether he cared that a class of children were being taught to kill someone.

Probably not, knowing his father.


	2. Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! I managed to get it all written up! I feel a cold coming on, which isn't great, but at least it means I can sit down for as long as I want without getting antsy. This chapter is a little 'meh', but the start of the next one is far better.
> 
> I'll be focusing on just the Five Virtuosos for this, which means all and any other characters will only be side characters, including all of 3E. Maybe Karma can be an exception, but he'll come in later on.
> 
> Finally, I've decided on the timeline for this. This chapter is roughly around 'Spinning time', the episode after Itona joins 3E for good. This will bleed into next chapter, and I'm not focusing too much on keeping this canon, but there is a rough outline of canon events.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> \- E.D.

Tomoya slams his papers down on Gakushuu’s desk. “Itona Horibe.”

“Who?” Gakushuu presses his lips tightly together, clicking his fingers at Nat and setting down his pen. Nat scrambles to the floor, gathering up all of the papers that had flown off the desk.

“Itona Horibe. The new kid on the hill. His name is Itona Horibe.” Tomoya shoves the paper forward more, scattering more of Gakushuu’s work on Nat’s head. “His dad owned Horibe Electronics Factory. They went bust.”

“I remember them!” Teppei grabs the top few papers, spreading them further over the desk. Nat lets out a soft groan as a pencil drops onto his head. “My parents loved talking about it when it happened. The state of the economy and all that. Especially as they were planning to buy that fancy new camera the company was working on.”

“Oh, I love that one.” Ren adds, carefully picking through his own work, perfectly uninterrupted by these absolute buffoons. If only Gakushuu could train them like the mutts they are. “Do they still want it? I have an old one at home.”

“That was years ago! Of course they don’t want it!” Teppei snorts. “Anyway, all of this is irrelevant. What do you think, Prez?”

“Don’t call me Prez.” Gakushuu waves him off, leaning forwards to rest on his clasped hands. A boy with a stained inheritance. What could possibly have motivated him to join that class? He hadn’t been through the normal system, so there was no way this transfer was accidental. He had to have been put in because of… the case.

“Well?” Tomoya demands, kicking some girl out of the chair behind him so he could sit. “Any theories?”

He sifts through the paper, finding a picture of the boy. Tapping one finger against his face, he lets an apprehensive quiet rest over them, then straightens to gather the attention to him as he starts to speak. “This boy was placed in that class for a purpose. His transfer was no accident, there is no way he coincidentally managed to find himself there. We need to find his purpose. Ren, do you still have the bug on those students?”

“Sure.” Ren flicks his hair, holding up a tracking app on his phone. The red circle folds in around the Class 3E building. “Their conversations were dull, so I’ve set it to record for now. If our electronics contact is still responding, he could adjust the app to pick up any mentions of Horibe.”

“I’ll send him a request now.” Teppei whips out his phone, fingers skipping over the screen to type out a message. “You’ll have to handle the wording, Ren, we don’t want any secrets slipping out.”

“I’ll attend the meeting once Ren has scripted out responses.” Gakushuu says. Ignoring the unplanned intrusion, this is where his minions shine best. Quick and effective. All he has to do is orchestrate and become their figurehead, seeming to float about effortlessly while the rest work furiously behind the scenes.

“Done. Teppei, create a three-way conversation once he has confirmed. I’ll arrange the date of the meeting.” Ren taps out the instructions into their group chat, adding an alert so each of them remember. “What next?”

“Tomoya.” Gakushuu turns to him. “I need you to corner a 3E student, some righteous weakling who doesn’t think before they speak. Mock Horibe. Make them defend him, and when they do, keep pressing. Make sure to keep it scornful and not like an interrogation. We don’t want them to know we’re poking about yet.”

“Consider it done.” Tomoya’s face twists into a sneer, cracking his knuckles. “I’ll wring information out of the little brats like water from a sponge.”

“Nat.” Gakushuu turns to where he usually kneels, but frowns at the empty space. “Nat?”

“Here, Asano!” Nat squeaks, crawling out from under the desk with paper and pencils in his arms. “I may have accidentally creased your essay on neolutionism. Sorry.”

“Forget about it.” Gakushuu sighs. This was simply his draft, his final work is set to be completed by the final lesson of the day. It doesn’t matter if it’s creased. He can throw it out before his father sees it. “Nat, I need you to create a distraction. I have to access the filing system for the students. I won’t be able to access my father’s files directly, but with our contact’s help, I may be able to shut down the school system long enough to see the digital copies without raising alarms. Your distraction should mean no one notices the intrusion.”

“So… something big?” A grin slides onto his face, hopeful and mischievous. “A sudden lab accident from one of my more outlandish experiments?”

“Minimise property damage.” Gakushuu frowns, but relents at the group's exhilarated expressions. “Although I suppose losing a room or two won’t be too terrible in the long run. Just make sure not to kill anyone, that much paperwork always makes the principle incredibly cranky.”

“Drug which gives someone the ability to breathe fire, here we come!” Nat holds his hand up to Tomoya, who reluctantly slaps him a high five.

“Alright class!” Their teacher hurries in, a total of three minutes late. His eyes flick over nervously to Gakushuu, who offers him a sweet smile. People make mistakes sometimes. That’s how they get fired. “Settle down! Today we’re going over quadratics, so I want to see all of you with your books open and your minds ready to learn.”

As his minions traipse away with beaming smiles and wiggling eyebrows, Gakushuu shuffles his papers into some sort of order. This will be difficult, yes, but the results could bring up endless possibilities. Not only can they learn about this Itona boy, they can also find out who exactly those ridiculously attractive teachers were. The woman didn’t even meet with his father, and the time that Gakushuu had seen the man walking into his office, he had been flanked by government agents. Even if they find nothing on the kid, the teachers should be goldmines of information.

Then… with all the evidence… what should he do? Going public will direct the blame onto the government, and land Gakushuu in mounds of trouble. He needs to twist this onto his father while also casting himself as the hero of the story. 

The most obvious course of action would be to kill this supercreature. Then the government would have nothing to hide, and would likely make it all about how they saved the planet with a perfect plan and a plucky young boy. Once that story was spread over the papers, Gakushuu could come forward and talk about his money-grabbing father who risked the life of young students in exchange for the government’s reliance on him. A new villain for the press to target. 

Gakushuu shakes his head, filling in the sheet in front of him. If only things were so simple. To kill the supercreature, he needs to be better and faster and stronger than the entire might of the military, whilst also avoiding detection completely. It’s impossible, quite frankly. If he were to go ahead with this plan, he’d have to make sure the first time he tried would be successful. Any more attempts, and his cover would be blown.

For now, he has to stick to his plan. Gather evidence. If he uncovers an opportunity, of course he will take it, but half baked plans with no solid foundations are not what his father would call ‘acceptable’. He must win. Or else he will fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He doesn’t look dangerous.”

“Of course he doesn’t. He’s a child. That’s supposed to be the whole point of child assassins.”

“I wish I was a child assassin.”

“Shh!” Teppei clamps his hands over Tomoya and Nat’s mouths. “Look. That’s the blonde kid. What’s he bringing out?”

“Ramen.” Ren drawls, busy filing his nails in the corner. “It’s a ramen shop, Teppei. What else would he bring out in a bowl with chopsticks?”

Tomoya shoves Teppei’s hand away, pushing himself up to pace around the empty room. “This is a waste of time! We should leave. They’re not doing anything.” 

They’d taken over the second floor of an abandoned shop to spy on their target, but so far, all they’d seen was the other group chatting, wrestling, and eating ramen. Gakushuu is starting to agree with Tomoya. Even so, he still has an hour before he and Teppei meet up with their contact, and no amount of schoolwork is going to take his mind off of this.

Teppei sighs, snapping another picture. “What if we leave now, and then they whip out their guns and start talking about how they’re going to kill him? We can’t leave, not yet.”

“We can. I’m out.” Tomoya huffs, scooping his bag up and heading for the door.

Gakushuu scowls. “Tomoya. Sit down.”

Tomoya sits down.

Right. Time for an inspirational speech before the mutiny starts. “We cannot give up now. If we yield and abandon our hopes, what shall we become? What opportunities shall we miss while we wallow in our misery? It may be tempting to take the easy route and leave, but we cannot let them win. We are the Five Virtuosos, best of the best, the cream of the crop, and we will never ever let the weaklings triumph over us! One more hour, and we will claim victory from the jaws of our own mind’s traps.”

“Hell yeah!” Teppei whoops, pumping his fist in the air. “We’ll beat those little scum! FV! FV! FV! F- aahh!”

A shock of white hair appears in their window, Horibe vaulting over the ledge to land in front of a startled Teppei. For a moment, the five of them stare in horror at him, and he stares impassively back.

“Asano?” Nat whimpers, tugging at his trouser leg. “I think our cover might be blown.”

“Why are you here?” Horibe demands, his voice a dull monotone.

Well, shit. Gakushuu needs to dial down how effective his speeches are. “Horibe. I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Asano Gakushuu.”

“I know who you are.” Horibe says. Behind him, the rest of his group are calling up from the ramen shop, yelling for Horibe to tell them what’s going on. “What I don’t know is why you were watching us.”

Ok, this is fine. All Gakushuu has to do is find a reasonable excuse. Something to explain why the whole lot of them were sitting in an empty room in a part of town they never venture towards. It’s fine. He’s good at lying, right?

“Poetry!”

Slowly, they all turn to stare at Ren. Ren, who’s dropped his nail file and has just blurted out the worst excuse Gakushuu could ever have imagined. Poetry? Poetry?!

“Poetry.” Horibe repeats flatly, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Yes, poetry.” Ren nods enthusiastically, forcing a smile onto his face. “Our assignment was to write poetry about… poverty. So we, uh…”

“Asked a friend if we could write it in here!” Nat picks up the flow, waving sheets of paper. Gakushuu prays Horibe doesn’t look too closely to find out they’re actually transcripts of recordings. “They used to live in this room, see, and we wanted to get it from their perspective.”

“Perspective.” Horibe’s golden eyes fixate on him, face completely blank.

“Yeah, their perspective, dumbass.” Oh, great, now Tomoya’s joined in. There’s no way Gakushuu is going to untangle them from the mess now. “Are you so stupid as to not understand this? We wanted to write some stupid poetry. You should leave, now, and let us get on with it. Got it?”

“Poetry.” Horibe says, again. 

Gakushuu feels the overwhelming desire to jump out of a window.

Instead, he plants a polite smile on his face and steps forward. “Now that we’ve explained our reasons for being here, I’m sure you can come up with a logical explanation for why you barged your way through into our meeting and disrupted our creative flow, yes?”

“No.” Horibe responds. Does he only speak in simple sentences? “I want to write poetry. Teach me.”

Silence. His minions turn to give him horrified stares, out of excuses completely. Unfortunately, Gakushuu has no idea how to handle this either. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Teach me.” Horibe drops to the floor where he stands, crossing his legs and settling down. “We write poetry together.”

That’s how they end up sitting on the floor of some abandoned house, writing poetry for an assignment they don’t have, with a boy they’re supposed to be spying on. It even takes up the full hour, and Gakushuu has to leave Nat, Tomoya and Ren with the target to meet up with the contact. At least they have a prepared poem about poverty, now, if they ever get assigned it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s during lunchtime the next day that Nat melts half of the chemistry labs, leaving the school with a substantial amount of property damage, and leaving Gakushuu with an opening for hacking the school system.

It isn’t hard to do. Gakushuu should bring it up in the next school council meeting, make the principal hire someone to fix that, but for now it works to his advantage. All he has to do is plug in the USB from their contact, type in a few access commands, and he’s scrolling through the list of names.

Horibe… Horibe…. Ah! Horibe Itona.

The page loads slowly, spreading out into the full form down his screen. Gakushuu lifts the curtains an inch, peeking out into the yard where the students are gathering. With the threat of having his constant lateness brought up to the principal, his form tutor should overlook his absence. This gives him roughly an hour to half an hour to scan through everything he needs.

Horibe Itona, male, birthday is March 31st… All the basic things. Wait. Guardian: Yanagisawa Kotaro. That name seems familiar to Gakushuu, but… he can’t quite place his finger on where he’s heard it before. Still, it’s worth looking into, so he makes a note of it. 

According to his record, he’s already created property damage by breaking through a classroom wall. No punishment is listed. The boy Gakushuu had met didn’t seem to express any emotion at all, let alone have such strong anger issues to break a wall, so this has to have been part of some assassination attempt, especially if his father covered it up.

Last school… nothing is listed. Was he homeschooled? No, that doesn’t make sense. Yanagisawa is not his biological parent. There has to have been something going on before he came here, just like Gakushuu suspected, but what? The more he finds, the more questions he has.

Then, the date he joined the school. This makes Gakushuu even more bewildered. As far as he can tell, Horibe had joined the school less than a week ago. He hasn’t ever seen him before that. But according to this form, he’s been here for at least a few months. Was this only a technicality? Did they decide to add him and then held back so he could plan and prepare? If so, he didn’t do a very good job of it. The supercreature is still alive.

That’s all he can find out of place on the form. He switches back to the class list, scrolling down and matching names to faces in his head. Akabane, that sadistic devil. Shiota… oh yes, the blue-haired girl. Or boy. He can never tell. Terasaka. Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery.

Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery. The picture is a red-eyed girl with lilac hair, face expressionless.

What.

Gakushuu isn’t even going to bother going through this one. He can already feel the start of a migraine stabbing at his head from the stress of this. They’re trying to assign a machine as a student? How is this allowed? With a few clicks, he downloads her form onto his computer for later. There’s no way he’s looking through it quite yet.

Fifteen minutes left.

He checks through the rest of the list, able to assign each name to a familiar face. Done. Onto the teachers. 

First, the blonde woman who cannot possibly be old enough to teach. Her picture is ridiculously seductive, blonde curls falling perfectly over her half-exposed chest, red lips curled coyly. If Gakushuu had even the slightest hint of straightness in him, he might have downloaded the picture for… later use. As it is, he just wishes she would cover up more. It’s incredibly uncomfortable.

Qualifications. None. Current residence. Unlisted. Previous profession. Unlisted. It seems that whoever this Jelavic Irina is, none of her information is appropriate to be put down on a school form. Interesting. She’s no teacher, that’s for certain. Her age means she clearly wasn’t chosen for the sole purpose of teaching these kids to assassinate. There must be far older, far wiser, far more experienced assassins out there the government could have roped in. 

Therefore, this ‘teacher’ thing must just be a cover. She was brought in to kill the supercreature, she failed, and now they can’t get her out of the school without paying his father tedious amounts of money, no doubt. Or else she has a long term plan, and is biding her time. Either way, she has to be a true assassin, and the five of them should stay well out of her way.

The next teacher is the serious male. His picture doesn’t do him justice at all. His clearly muscular body is completely cut off by the camera, as is that snug suit Gakushuu would just die for, and his strong jawline and heavenly cheekbones are softened down to nothing. If… ‘Karasuma Tadaomi’ were their age and liked boys, Gakushuu would not hesitate to ask him out. Well… provided that no one else found out, of course.

Ignoring the disgraceful photography, Karasuma’s file is exactly what Gakushuu expected. He was an Elite Soldier at the Air Force before taking the job, and was also a Trainee Instructor. This reassures Gakushuu a little. At least the government is putting some effort into training Class 3E, even if they are shoving the literal fate of the world into their middle school hands. From what he can see, there’s nothing too dodgy about Karasuma (ignoring the dodgy photo - Gakushuu should really look into who takes the staff pictures at this school). 

The supercreature is not listed. It’s unfortunate, but Gakushuu should have expected it, really. No way was it going to sit down and fill out a form about it’s entire life. He’ll have to find out the information by himself, poke around, gather evidence. It is what he does best, after all.

Three minutes. He shuts down the computer, pulling out the USB and sticking it back into the private compartment in his bag. As he thought, that was incredibly helpful. All he needs to do now is gather them up for a meeting and share this overwhelming information.

Oh, and look through the machine’s form of course. Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery. What has this world come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, ideas, and random comments are always appreciated! (Ideas especially, I have no plan for this...)
> 
> I can't believe I forgot this last chapter, but here's the question of the week:
> 
> Do you think Gakuhou is:   
> \- misunderstood and actually very caring in his own way  
> \- a villain whose backstory doesn't make up for his actions at all  
> \- a complex character who is a little bit evil and a little bit good, who shouldn't be forgiven but shouldn't be damned to hell either
> 
> I'm stuck halfway between the last two. Yes, he was caring at some point, and the death of his student would have affected him strongly, but that gives no excuse for all of the things he did as a result. His entire relationship with Gakushuu is inexcusable. The death of a student years ago gives him no right to threaten his own child and not even call him his son. Not to mention the entire school system, the punishment he gives the exchange students for daring to defend his son, and the fact he agrees to let a bunch of kids be responsible for the fate of the world. It isn't forgiveable. But he wasn't always a heartless villain, and he has the potential to change.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

This is not an update! I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I just need to clarify a few things...

This is the second week I haven't updated. There are a number of reasons for this, but I'll shorten it down to:

\- Sixth form is hell

\- I have committed to too many projects

\- I have not planned for this at all

\- My motivation is being pulled away into a lot of other things

In conclusion, I doubt this will be updated very soon. I doubt I will post anything soon. I'm very sorry for this, but it is what it is, and I will get back to this when I have the time.

In the meantime, any suggestions for where to go with this are very very very very very much appreciated!

(When things calm down and I can start writing again, I'll delete this.)

Thanks for understanding!  
\- E.D.


End file.
